


Hangup

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [12]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara and Spoony are trying something new, but it's a bit scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangup

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt.](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=495153#t495153)

Linkara sighed in exasperation. “Seriously, Spoony, it’s not that big a deal,” he said. “Believe me, I should know.”

Spoony fidgeted uncomfortably. “Well…it’s different for you,” he mumbled. “I mean, you’re used to it!”

“Only because it never changes,” Linkara snapped. “I wasn’t so used to it that first time.”

Spoony sighed. “I know,” he said. “I just…I don’t know, it’s weird to me. I mean, I want to, I really do, but…” He trailed off, unable to explain what his issue was.

Linkara sat back and looked down at his boyfriend. “Look, if you really want to do this, something’s going to have to change,” he said. “Because every time I finally get you stripped down, you immediately tense up and squirm away and don’t let me actually do it. So what can I do to make this easier?”

It took Spoony a moment to answer, but finally he turned rather red and said, “Maybe you need to tie me down.”

Linkara raised his eyebrows. “You sure?” he asked.

Spoony nodded. “I’ll never be able to do it otherwise,” he admitted.

Linkara nodded. “Okay,” he said. He petted Spoony’s hair for a moment. “You know I won’t hurt you, right?” he asked.

“I know.”

“And I know the first time can be a bit scary…”

“The idea of a six-inch piece of solid flesh being shoved up my ass is definitely scary.”

Linkara laughed. “Well, that’s what I thought,” he said. “But I manage it.”

Spoony smiled. “Got some rope?”

Linkara nodded and got up. A moment later, he returned with several bits of nylon rope. “I hope this doesn’t chafe too much,” he said. “Turn over.”

Spoony rolled over on his stomach and put his hands up by the headboard. Linkara leaned over, pressing his body against Spoony’s back as he tied the knots.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Okay,” Spoony said. Linkara moved down to the foot of the bed and spread Spoony’s legs, tying his ankles to the posts.

“Still good?”

“Yeah,” Spoony gasped. “Still good.”

“You can tell me to stop any time you need to.”

“If I keep telling you to stop, we’ll never manage this,” Spoony snapped.

“Okay,” Linkara said. He leaned over and started kissing gently up Spoony’s spine, biting here and there, his hands running over his boyfriend’s sides, feeling the outline of his ribs and hips. Spoony moaned, feeling himself grow more and more aroused.

Finally, Linkara reached to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He spread some on his fingers, keeping an eye on Spoony to make sure he was still all right. “Okay,” Linkara said. “I’m going to start preparing you now.”

Spoony tensed a bit and Linkara kissed his shoulder. “Relax,” he ordered. “I’ll take it slow.” He moved behind Spoony and slid one finger slowly inside of him.

Spoony whimpered a bit, but didn’t object. Linkara could feel how tight he was, partly from inexperience, but also from fear. He thrust his finger in slowly, making sure not to go too deep at first. After a minute or two, Spoony visibly relaxed, allowing Linkara to push deeper. “Another?” he asked gently.

“…Okay,” Spoony said. Linkara slid the second finger in, moving slowly, oh so slowly. It was…pretty good, if Spoony was honest with himself. He was beginning to wonder why he had resisted for so long.

“I’m going to stretch you a bit,” Linkara said.

“Okay,” Spoony gasped. Linkara’s fingers moved apart, opening him up. Spoony relaxed, breathing slowly, letting Linkara work.

“One more?” Linkara asked.

“Okay.”

The third finger took a bit more effort, but it didn’t really hurt anymore. Spoony panted as Linkara continued thrusting his fingers, yelping as he hit the spot he was aiming for. “Oh my God,” Spoony muttered.

Linkara worked with his fingers for another minute before pulling out. Spoony whimpered a bit, suddenly feeling empty. “Linkara…”

“Easy,” Linkara said. “Just a second and I’ll be right back.” He reached over and grabbed the lube again, spreading it on his throbbing cock. “Just breathe for me, okay, Spoony?”

“Okay.” Spoony took deep breaths as Linkara moved back behind him and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed his cock in.

It took a moment of adjustment, but Spoony soon found that he liked the feeling of Linkara’s cock inside him. “Ooooh,” he gasped. “Oh God…”

“You still okay?”

“Yeah.”

Linkara started thrusting then, still taking it slow, giving Spoony time to get used to it. Spoony groaned, burying his face in the pillow. “Oh, Linkara,” he moaned.  
“Linkara, this is…this is good.”

“Really?” Linkara whispered. “Because if you like that…”

“I think I do.”

“Good.” Linkara pulled almost all the way back out. “Because I’ve waited long enough.” His hips slammed forward, thrusting hard into Spoony, making him cry out.

“YES!” Spoony screamed. “That…that’s…”

Linkara started thrusting faster, deeper, rougher, his hands on Spoony’s hips. Spoony was moaning as if he was in a porno and Linkara discovered that he really, really liked that sound. He continued fucking Spoony, taking it as hard as he dared, listening to the difference in Spoony’s vocalizations as he moved harder or deeper or faster or longer.

It didn’t take very long before Spoony’s moans grew more high-pitched, letting Linkara know that the end was near. He reached underneath them and found Spoony’s cock, stroking it roughly a few times before Spoony came, screaming and clenching around Linkara. Linkara grunted as he thrust a few more times before he came as well, shooting his seed deep into Spoony’s ass.

After a moment, they came down. Linkara was trembling a bit, but he managed to untie Spoony before he collapsed. Spoony rolled over and laid his head on Linkara’s chest.

“That was amazing,” he muttered.

“Good,” Linkara said. “Because now that you know that…I’m going to have to do it again.”


End file.
